


Can i go with you?

by iiLinii



Category: Stellamore (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, OC, fan oricle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 09:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16971657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiLinii/pseuds/iiLinii
Summary: Nezumi has an interesting encounter on her way to the summit.





	Can i go with you?

Nezumi was nervously picking at her fingernails as she waited to arrive at the summit. She had been asked to be a representative for humans at the summit in Huatzintepec. Through she was honored to have been given such an important task, she was hopelessly scared of doing something wrong. Scared of offending any of the other ambassadors, scared of saying something she shouldn’t, scared to be in an unfamiliar place with unfamiliar faces! 

Breath. Just breath. Nezumi looked out the window and up at the sky, remembering what her uncle had told her to do when she had these fits of anxiety. “Take a breath and look at the sky. The sky is always there, it has seen every mistake the world has made, but still it does not cry in fear for us. Everything will be alright piccolo.” She hadn’t even arrived at the summit yet, and she was already missing him and his reassuring presence. She made up her mind to write to him that night, to let him know she had arrived safely and to ease her nerves some.

Nezumi wasn’t sure when but she must have nodded off at some point. She was startled awake by the sound of a sharp knock on the carriage door, by the looks of it she had arrived. As she stepped out she was immediately hit with the familiar feeling of an on coming vision. Nothing too important this time, just whispers of change. Shaking her head of dizziness she straightened out her dress. She wore a all white dress that reached down to the ground. Long flowing sleeves covering her arms and closing around her wrists. 

As she starts to make her way to the palace she continuously bumps into people. She nervously kept making apologies, trying to keep her eyes down. There was some kind of parade going on in the streets. She must have bumped into several different people before one accidentally knocked her over. “O-Oh! My apologies miss! Here let me help you. Are you alright?” It was an elven man in a patterned cloak, he held out his hand for her and help her to her feet. “Y-Yes I’m fine, thank you.”

When Nezumi could get a better look at his face she blushed a little, he was pretty handsome. She also noted the gold markings on his skin, if she remembered correctly that meant he had some kind of position at the palace. “Oh do you work at the palace! I was just on my way there, could I please go with you?” The man looked a bit worried at that, quickly retracting his hand he shifted nervously. “Uh, no I uh, I’m actually in a hurry, I’m afraid I don’t have any time to spare right now. But please enjoy the parade!” A little unceremoniously he disappeared back into the crowd. That’s When Nezumi was hit with another vision, this one much more clear.

She’d be seeing him again.


End file.
